mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Kelly
Ethan Kelly is the former Owner of MEC. To those who joined MEC before Season 5, he is a controversial figure. To those who joined after Season 5, he is the only Owner of MEC they've known. In other words, there is a lot more to him than meets the eye. On April 2, 2019, Kelly resigned from his position as the Owner and main figurehead of MEC, relinquishing his duties to longtime Moderator Ivor Mestrovic. Early Times During the Season 2 election between Fly and Gathers, Kelly was a Gathers surrogate. He didn't have a lot of name recognition, and few even knew of his political aspirations. The poll caused a stir until Green nominee Adam the Gamer (now known as Adam Daniel) gave his two cents, calling the issue pointless. Since then, Kelly slid back into obscurity until Taft created the MEC Senate. Political Career Senate Bid Ethan Kelly began his political career by running for Senate as a Democrat. At first, it seemed he didn't have any competition to worry about, only facing the Meme Party's Payton Dunn. However, Dunn managed to garner more support than expected, giving Kelly a run for his money. In the end, though, Kelly defeated Dunn 59%-41%, resulting in the closest race of the entire Senate election. First Presidential Bid After Tim Taft reset MEC, Ethan Kelly, now a rising star, decided to run for President as a Republican to replace the retiring Gabe Fly. He got the endorsement of the anti-Taft Republicans, like Jess Bullard and Cruxana Opius. With their support, Kelly defeated Taft and got to be the Republican nominee for President. However it was later revealed that Taft actually won the primary election because Taft was leading with 51% of the vote prior to the release of 5 absentee ballots from Gabe Fly's friends. The absentee ballots were later proven to be fake meaning that Taft actually won. However after Ethan "won" the primary, Taft was running as an Independent, as was Adam the Gamer (now known as Adam Daniel), though Daniel would end his campaign and Taft would not be allowed on the ballot. On the Democratic side, Vladimir Petrov would be nominated after Drake Caprio and Jason Oliver end their campaigns. Kelly chose Jon Gathers as his running mate. The race would be somewhat close, with Kelly having a consistent lead, until Cruxana Opius released a list of alts she suspected were brought in by Taft, at which point Kelly rose in the polls. Second Presidential Bid FINISH YOUR OWN WIKIA PAGE!!! Controversy, Incidents and Public Attitude Controversy Kelly, as owner, was always accused of being very authoritarian by the majority of MEC, who affectionately called him "Supreme Leader Kelly" or "Fuhrer Kelly." This trend started near the Jess Bullard trials, where many saw him being unjust and power-hungry when deeming that Jess Bullard was conspiring against MEC. There were many other incidents where Kelly banned members of MEC for what many believed to be only criticism against him, which only fueled the joke that he was similar to oppressive historical leaders. Election Rigging & Winter 2018 Uprising Category:People Category:Owners Category:Presidents